


【SD】True Love is Horny.

by AIGRET



Series: Alpha/Omega Alternative Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Pre-Canon, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 爱这个词有时候显得太轻、太浅薄，不足以形容他们之间的关系。没有人会像他们这样爱彼此更胜过自己。他们分享过同一个房间、同一张床、同一个子宫，动脉里泵出的鲜活滚烫的血脉。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Alpha/Omega Alternative Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	【SD】True Love is Horny.

**Author's Note:**

> 强制发情，Omega是双性注意。

事情之所以变成这样都是你的错，是你提出这儿可能有个案子，是你提议可以假扮情侣（老天啊Dean同意的时候他还傻乐了一会），你活该的。Sam用尽最后一点理智对自己翻了个白眼，一边还要花费心思去抓总是不安分地挣扎的Dean，按住Dean的脚踝时Dean像只被踩住尾巴的松鼠一样尖叫起来。

如果生活是一部喜剧片的话，那么这里最大的笑点应该在于他和Dean做好了万全准备一脚踏进陷阱，好像此前的种种情节都是为现在这一刻做铺垫，其戏剧性堪比Sam在两个月前就开始期待的圣诞节那天被Dean告知世界上压根没有圣诞老人，而他亲爱的哥哥为他准备的圣诞礼物是偷来的芭比娃娃。

更糟糕的是，Sam眼睁睁看着这部喜剧片要变成色情片了。色情喜剧片，上帝啊，还有比这听起来更恶俗更三流的电影吗？

***  
Sam恼火地踹开汽车旅馆的门，身后的Dean被他扯了一把衣领，踉踉跄跄地跟了进去，Dean还没来得及破口大骂，就被Alpha压到了墙上，手肘钉住他的肩胛骨。

Sam低下头，细长的绿眼紧紧盯着Dean。

Dean不自在地皱了皱眉，觉得有必要说点什么来维持他兄长的尊严，摆脱他进入青春期之后就越来越古怪的弟弟，以及他身上尖锐辛辣的Alpha信息素味道，它们狡猾得像晨风、锐利得像刀刃，无孔不入地侵占所有处在领地中的Omega。

你必须得放尊重点，像正常兄弟那样，巴拉巴拉。首先，不要低头俯视我。虽然Dean知道Sam个子窜得跟火箭一样快也不是他的错，去他的，没准是Dean给他买的乳制品激素含量超标的错，当Sam像四岁起那样跟在Dean身后时，高大修长的身体紧贴着他，Dean有种自己正被兄弟包裹在怀里的错觉。他讨厌这个，无视内心一角尖叫的Omega本能，他讨厌这个。但每次他想跟Sam谈谈的时候，总会被弟弟那双无辜的狗狗眼打败。

“我不明白。Dean，我们是兄弟，离得近又有什么关系？”

Dean重重地、深深地翻了个白眼。显然不需要一个像Sam那样次次考试拿A的大脑也能看出他们兄弟关系的问题可不仅仅是“离得近”。就算他的生理知识启蒙都来自硬盘里的色情片，他也知道兄弟绝对不会给对方手淫，哥哥不会像精虫上脑的情侣一样钻进厕所给弟弟口交，弟弟也不会半夜偷偷掀开被子脱掉哥哥的裤子把他舔醒。

“为什么不按照我们计划好的来？”

Sam抢在Dean开口之前怒气冲冲地质问道。

哦。计划。Dean又翻了翻眼睛。难怪Sam会大发雷霆，他那个做事自律得恐怖的弟弟就是个彻头彻尾的变态控制狂，见不得任何自己的事情超出掌控。难怪在Dean大嚼高热量的双层芝士牛肉汉堡的时候他还能吃得下那堆草。

当然是因为这个啦。心里有个小小的声音提醒Dean。反正绝对不是他们本该为了猎魔扮演一对情侣而Dean突然反悔的错。

“Come on，Sammy，我这是为了帮你，别表现得那么混蛋，”Dean得意洋洋地抬了抬下巴，“你难道看不出那个妞儿对你感兴趣吗？老天，我喜欢她的Omega气……味……”

后半截话突然变得像一条融化的芝士，被拉长的细丝消失在嗬嗬的气音里。因为Sam沉着脸掐住了Dean的喉咙，呼吸不畅让他有点缺氧，Dean下意识地去踢Sam的腿，觉得自己现在肯定特别像实验台上被抓起来的兔子。到底谁他妈把Sam教成这种没大没小的样子？！

在Dean下定决心就算射断Sam的腿他也要掏枪之前，Sam及时松开了手，皱了皱鼻子，这个满是孩子气的动作让Dean立刻决定原谅Sam——发挥他见鬼的根本不存在的天性母性Omega性什么的。

“我不喜欢。”Sam闷闷不乐地说，“而且你知道我们明明是在查案子。”

“顺便查案子，”Dean纠正道，“只是爸不在，恰好附近有情侣失踪的案件发生，所以我们看一看而已。如果这是那种愤世嫉俗的连环杀手专门杀情侣就不归我们管了。不管怎么说，背着爸单独行动都——”

Dean猛地闭上了嘴巴。因为在他滔滔不绝的时候，Sam从头到尾都直勾勾地盯着他的嘴唇，表情像在考虑能不能从上面咬下一块肉泄愤。

“你——”在“他妈的干什么”冒出来之前，Sam低头咬了上来，像条小狗一样急切地伸出舌头舔Dean的嘴唇，企图撬开他哥的牙关。Sam俯身时投下的高大阴影该死的跟头满月时捕猎的狼人似的，Dean再次把加激素的牛奶到转基因麦片全部诅咒了一遍，不管它们到底在Sam的成长过程中发挥了什么作用。

好吧，我会用手帮你。但别想太多，这只是你哥的性教育而已，懂了吗？

第一次Dean对因为偷看旅馆电视付费频道而勃起的Sam是这么说的。

靠！我说这是在帮你的意思不是叫你帮回来，他妈的别扒我裤子！

第二次Dean一手撸Sam的阴茎一手还要拼命抓住自己的皮带，感觉自己好像一个被翻脸不认人的顾客强奸的妓女。

好吧，互相打飞机可以，但是别碰其他地方，别碰，听见没？

第三次Dean推开他那突然对Omega独特生理结构产生好奇的优等生弟弟，恶狠狠地警告道。

这是底线。没什么可商量的。

然后Dean就不知道为什么以及从什么时候开始Sam会特别自然地爬上他的床，在Dean的手里或者嘴里射一次，反过来再让Dean也高潮（大部分时间高潮这个词语在这里的意思是射精，但偶尔也可以是潮吹，妈的，Dean一点也不想知道Sam从哪里学来的技巧，总之每次那个雌性性器官被玩到高潮之后Dean都有小半天时间浑身发软抖得像个筛子），睡前运动做完他们才能好好睡觉。

这里的“他们”，确切地说，指的是性欲旺盛的青少年Sam，以及Sam睡不着那他也别想睡的倒霉兄弟Dean。

就为了这个，他已经大半年没在酒吧里找漂亮的女Omega上床了，一次都没有！而猎人酒吧都在私下传闻那个英俊风流的温彻斯特长子是不是突然阳痿。偷听到这句话的Dean气得差点冲上去给他们一拳，而窃窃私语的下一句是“可惜了，想操那小子的能从这里排到两个街区外”。

于是Sam率先冲了上去。

“Dean，Dean。”Sam在激烈的亲吻间隙气喘吁吁地叫道，手忙脚乱地去解Dean的皮带扣。Dean太熟悉这副沙哑低沉的语调了，根本不用低头看就知道是什么玩意儿抵着他的小腹。随时随地都能发情的该死的Alpha。

“Come on！现在是大白天！”Dean恼火地咬重了声音，“而且我们下午还要混进学校里调查Andrea的姐姐跟她男朋友失踪究竟是怎么回事，记得吗？！”

“Andrea是谁？”Sam漫不经心地回道，注意力从嘴巴转移到了Dean的脖颈上，用嘴唇充满暗示性地磨蹭刚才他留下的指印和掐痕。

“那个Omega！我们刚才去见的那姑娘！”Dean抓狂地大叫，恨不得撬开Sam的头骨看看他弟弟脑子里除了学习剩下的是不是都是色情片。

“哦……”Sam慢吞吞地说，“就是那个问我们是不是一对，而某个说好要假扮情侣的人立刻回答‘我们是兄弟’的姑娘是吧。”

他妈的。

Dean被亲到缺氧的大脑彻底断电了。

原来这狗娘养的小混蛋根本不是忘了，是还在小心眼地记仇。

“好吧，直说吧，”Dean每次都是两个人中先开始不耐烦的那个，反正最后总归是他做出让步——而大家还认为他才是温彻斯特男孩们中更不好惹的！——就算Sam挖了个坑告诉他“这是陷阱”他也会眼都不眨地跳下去的，“你想干什么？”

Sam的舌头色情地在Dean的颈侧打转，濡湿的痕迹蔓延到信息素腺体那片时Dean敏感地僵硬了一下。Sam给Dean翻了个身，脸贴在冰凉的门板上。这个姿势让Dean心中的不安全感开始冒泡和翻滚，他们之前可从来没用过这种姿势，不管是打飞机还是口交显然都是要面对面的。Sam的声音很低，呼吸打在他脊背上时引发了一阵温暖的颤栗。“想让你给我腿交。”

“靠！”Dean骂了一声，他开始后悔了，因为现在两个人交叠的姿势让Sam能够轻易地用关节技扣住Dean，而他连动根手指都吃力。“我警告你别太过分了Sam Winchester！”

Dean甚至开始阴谋论Sam到底是得寸进尺还是计划已久，从手淫到口交到腿交，下次他是不是就想把他哥操翻在床上了？就算他逃了所有的文学课也知道“温水煮青蛙”这几个字该怎么写。

“我保证会很棒的。”Sam说，一边用撑起来的牛仔裤去顶他哥的屁股，一边趁机扯开Dean的皮带飞快地扔到地板上。年轻Alpha肆意挥洒的雄性荷尔蒙顺着两个人紧贴的滚烫皮肤传递，变成燥热的汗水从Omega脖子上流下来。Dean的呼吸声突然就变急促了。

Dean的牛仔裤从大腿上滑了下来，Sam让它们随意地卡在膝弯，反正Dean也不需要打开他的腿。他摸了一把Dean饱满的肉穴，每次亲眼看到甚至是联想到他哥有个这么淫荡这么柔软的性器官都能让他硬得要命，Sam的手指拨开两片湿漉漉的阴唇，窄缝里已经湿了，但还不够。“你也想要，”Sam发现自己的嗓音嘶哑得厉害，“是不是？”

“操你的，别啰啰嗦嗦跟个小女孩似的。”Dean咒骂着，把脸颊贴在门上降温，他能听见沸腾的血液在细小的血管末端奔流，从大脑一路冲到小腹。

他实在不需要被Sam发现他闻到Sam那股信息素起就勃起了。反正都是该死的Omega天性和费洛蒙的错。

“要做就快、啊啊——”Dean还没说完Sam已经开始玩弄凸起的阴蒂了，手指充满技巧地揉捏那颗肉粒。爆炸般的快感噼里啪啦地打在脊椎上，Dean尖叫一声，腰窝瞬间软了下去，如果不是Sam托着他的腰他绝对会顺着门板往下滑。Sam比Dean还了解怎么让他爽，Dean真的不想去认真思考这种经验是从哪儿来的。

Sam又在那个一碰就淌水的肉穴里搅了两下，手指碾过软肉时发出了咕唧咕唧的水声，那两片原本紧紧包裹的软肉在侵犯中颤巍巍地绽开。Dean拼命咬着嘴唇，大概是出于某些男子气概和兄长情结，他总是试图避免发出呻吟和浪叫，于是尽可能多地让Dean叫出声成了Sam的乐趣。

直到确定Dean已经足够湿了，Sam解开紧绷的牛仔裤，勃起的阴茎抵在Dean腿缝里。“夹紧。”他低声命令道。

Dean骂骂咧咧地抱怨，但还是努力裹住插入腿根之间的性器，皮肤上过电一样传来惊人的热度。

他甚至不需要低头去看，那玩意的形状和尺寸他熟悉到能直接在脑子里描绘出来。但这跟手淫或者口交无论如何都是不一样的，那些时候他可以专心地照顾Sam的感受，忘掉自己蠢蠢欲动的欲望，但现在，就算夹得再紧他也能感觉到自己的穴口一直在流水，而且下流地滴在腿根和Sam的阴茎上。

他没法欺骗自己。这感觉太他妈变态了但他确实渴望随便谁都行把胯下那根东西塞进自己身体里。

或者也许不是随便谁。

Sam开始大开大合地抽插时Dean能听见他弟弟低沉克制的喘息，就在他的上方，在他脖颈后面，非常清晰，太过清晰了。他的耳边嗡鸣的全是Sam的声音，鼻尖溢满了Sam的信息素气味，如果不是拼命咬住下唇他嘴巴里冒出来的也会是Sam的名字的。

Sam修长宽阔的手掌死死扣住Dean的腰，一下一下把他往墙上顶，而他只能撅着屁股迎合Sam的侵犯，这种模拟性交的动作产生了一种诡异的倒错感，Dean恍恍惚惚间觉得他们俩真的是在乱伦，是在做爱，是Alpha标明他对Omega的所有权。

Sam、Sam、Sam。

这种行为应该是异常的、变态的、扭曲的，但这感觉又他妈的那么对。从爸把那么一点的Sam放到Dean怀里让他跑起，他的人生就只剩下两件事：猎魔和保护Sammy。Dean依赖Sam而不是相反，因为那是他狗屎人生的意义，如果Sam真的想要他，操，他不知道他该怎么拒绝。

每次Sam插入Dean的腿缝时，硬挺又滚烫的顶端都会擦过Dean湿得一塌糊涂的性器，把合不拢的肉穴再次碾开，而那里像个坏掉的水龙头一样水流个不停，Sam的阴茎也沾满了他流出来的滑液，进出的动作变得更加顺畅，有几次Dean差点夹不住他。

Sam低头盯着Dean的腿根，柔嫩的皮肤被磨得发红，臀瓣白皙的颜色跟Sam的阴茎形成了鲜明的对比，每次性器没入他哥的双腿之间，顶开从边缘溢出的软肉时，那幅淫秽又漂亮的画面都让他无法呼吸。

“老天，要是你能看到我看到的……”

Dean断断续续地咕哝着，句子被Sam操成了支离破碎的片段：“操，闭嘴-嗯-你个变态——”

Sam笑了一下，重重地插了进去。“我喜欢你这么叫，Dean。”

Sam的手顺着Dean的腰线向下滑。性激素的作用会让Omega更多地生长脂肪而不是肌肉，多出来的脂肪会堆积在Omega的胸部和臀部上，让他们显得更加柔软，更能引起Alpha的性欲。

他恶意地捏紧了Dean饱满的臀肉，指尖陷进去时Dean敏感地颤了一下，咒骂和呻吟同时冒了出来，再被响亮的水声淹没。每次Dean都会被他压到门上，可怜的门板随着他们的动作摇摇晃晃，汽车旅馆聊胜于无的隔音效果保证能让整条走廊的人都知道有两个家伙大白天就干了起来。

Sam握住Dean的阴茎撸了两下，Dean条件反射地抓紧Sam的胳膊，像只被扔进浴缸里的猫一样挣扎起来：“Sa-Sammy……”

太多了。同时被照顾的两个性器官产生的快感简直让人头皮发麻，Dean只觉得全世界都在他眼后放烟花，火星直接在大脑里轰轰烈烈地炸响。翘起的顶端一直在冒出前液，Dean从前面到后面都湿得要命，因为快感痉挛的身体像一大块正在急剧融化的黄油，散发出苹果派甜蜜的香气。他的脚趾蜷缩了起来，腿根都在打颤：“操，操，Sammy，我要到——”

Sam又快又深地插了两下，咬紧脸颊内侧，喘息声越来越沉：“我也是，Dean，Dean……”他念着他哥的名字射了出来。Dean也尖叫着高潮了，把脸埋进手肘里，大股大股半透明的滑液从穴口涌出来，湿嗒嗒地滴在地板上。他的膝盖又酸又软，如果不是Sam一把捞住他的腰，他可能会跪在自己的体液里。

高潮来得太过凶猛和剧烈，Dean有好一会都没从残留的快感中缓过神，而Sam直勾勾地盯着精液顺着Dean的腿根滑落的色情画面。

Dean不自在地缩了缩身体，为了转移注意力开口了——老天，在说话之前他都没想到他的嗓音会这么嘶哑——“其实我觉得那个姑娘真的挺不错的。”

空气都安静了一秒。

那句话绝对打开了Alpha的什么开关。Sam猛地抬起头瞪着Dean，愤怒又委屈的表情像只被丢在路边的小狗。

“你在故意惹我生气，是吗？”

可能他是说错话了，但Dean压根不知道他到底怎么戳到了Sam的痛脚。他试图辩解：“她甚至还上过大学！”

“我以为你不在乎这个。”Sam想都不想地反驳道，老实说？Dean？大学？他都不明白他的兄弟干嘛强调这一点，“你不是说大学能做的事在酒吧都能做吗。”

Dean的表情突然就变了。

“可是你在乎，”Dean冷冷地说。他的表情本该是怒不可遏的，但是他刚刚射了一地，把自己弄得乱七八糟，还不得不提起掉到小腿上的牛仔裤，这场景就突然变得荒诞又滑稽，好像色情片演到一半变成《回家的诱惑》。“我看到你包里的录取通知书了。录取通知书，认真的？如果我没有发现，你是不是甚至都不打算告诉我？”

Sam愣住了。一直以来斯坦福都是他反抗家庭决定自己人生的执念，但实际上连他自己都没想好真的收到录取通知书之后该怎么办，捏着那张轻飘飘的纸片就好像握着千钧重的砝码。

他可以离开，可以摆脱他一直厌恶的家族事业，可以读他喜欢的法律系，过一种正常的、平静的、四平八稳的生活。那种生活的未来几十年他都能描画出幸福的蓝图：读书、进修、毕业、成为律师，像每个幸运的有点天赋的混蛋一样努力工作，朝九晚五。买栋双层别墅，娶个漂亮温柔的妻子，生两个或者更多孩子，在周末修剪草坪或者庭院野餐，不需要为黑暗中的东西担惊受怕，不需要在枕头下和汽车后备箱里藏枪和砍刀，波澜不惊，循环往复，一直到死。

人们都是这样的。Sam想要的也只是这样。

但就只是因为他姓温彻斯特，过一种最普通最庸俗最单纯的苹果派生活突然变成了世界上最困难的事。

一连好几个星期Sam躺在床上盯着天花板，在Dean平缓的呼吸声中辗转反侧。而现在，这个秘密猝不及防地被Dean掀开戳破甩到了面前。Dean瞪着他的眼神让他觉得虚弱，觉得痛苦，觉得一切的挣扎都只是徒劳。

“我不打算告诉你，”Sam听见自己的声音，遥远得像是隔着一层玻璃罩，在传播路径中被挤压、歪曲和粉碎，“是因为正常人会因为家人考上斯坦福开心。”

Dean脸上露出的表情好像Sam刚刚冲他心脏开了一枪。

***  
“看看这个，”Dean拿着刚查到的资料在Sam眼前晃了晃，“所有失踪的情侣都参加过学校里的同一个活动小组。”

“恋爱互助小组？”Sam念了一遍，撇了一下嘴，“Dude，这听起来像是三流爱情片里才会有的东西。”

“You tell me.”Dean耸了耸肩，扯过一旁的椅子反坐下来，趴在椅背上盯着Sam，“所以我们到底去不去看看这是怎么回事，Scully？”

“你当Scully。”Sam把那叠档案又抛了回去。

就是这样。他猜他们已经完事了。

Dean的眼神看上去迷茫又无助，好像握着气球被丢在路边的小孩，那双金绿色的圆眼眨也不眨地看着他。道歉的话差一点就从Sam嘴里冒了出来，但Dean没给他这个机会，只是默默转身走了出去，回来时手里拿了两瓶啤酒和一沓资料。

Dean把啤酒递给他时他咕哝了一声“谢谢”。

Sam不合时宜地回想起了上一次他离家出走的情景。

他下定决心逃离家庭，带着几套衣服和一张假信用卡找到一家出租公寓，那是他为数不多完全轻松愉快的日子，他甚至养了一条狗，给它起名叫Bones。

Bones特别喜欢围着他脚边打转，有的时候他怀疑他养的是一团毛茸茸的大型腿部挂件而不是犬科动物。他每次进门时都得小心翼翼才会不被Bones热情地扑倒，就算他已经很小心了，有一次他还是踩到了它，Bones哀叫一声躲远了，用湿漉漉的圆眼睛控诉地盯着他。

但是下一次他打开门，Bones还是会摇着尾巴扑过来，好像什么都没发生过。

Dean突然出现在他的临时居所门口吓了他一跳，不过他跟John大吵一架离家出走那天就想到会有这样的结局。Dean红着眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着Sam，脸上的表情既像是要冲上来把他撕碎，又像是想抱紧他确定他安然无恙。

Sam没有道歉，Dean也没有揍他。Dean总是这样，总是会原谅他，总是会回到他身边。

在Dean第四次冲经过的女孩儿抛媚眼后，Sam终于决定他再也忍不了了，他按住Dean的肩膀把他往自己身上揽，狠狠掐了一把Dean手臂上的肉。

Dean挣了一下没挣开，用见鬼的表情盯着Sam：“你干什么？”

“你干什么？”Sam反问回去，特意在“你”那个字上咬重了音调。

Dean咧开嘴巴，那双亮晶晶的眼睛让Sam想起小时候玩的水晶球，晃一晃就会有闪光的亮片纷纷扬扬飘起来的那种：“天啊，你在开玩笑吗？这可是大学里的姑娘啊，太棒了！”如果他不是在说泡妞，Sam会承认他的笑容让人很想把全世界都捧过来送给他。

Sam咬牙切齿地提醒道：“情侣，Dean，情侣。”

Dean恍然大悟，可是这个提示词见鬼的一点用都没有，他上哪儿去知道一对亲热又甜蜜的情侣看上去该是什么样的，除了在床上？

他犹犹豫豫地看了一眼Sam，脸上表情沉痛得像是面临山核桃派和芝士汉堡二选一的困境，最后他咬着牙，一副下定决心的表情，在Sam还没想明白他究竟做出了什么艰难的抉择之前，Dean就主动努力钻进Sam的怀里，那个原理很像小狗硬要挤进兔子洞里。

Dean毛茸茸的暗金发短发蹭在Sam脖颈上，发梢还沾着若有若无的苹果派的甜香，Sam有点失语，结结巴巴地问：“D-Dean，你在干什么？”

“嗯？”Dean嘟囔道，“情侣不就该黏在一起吗，像电视剧里那样？”

他抬起眼睛努力冲Sam摆出一个他能挤出来的最大最甜美的笑容。

有那么五秒，或者半分钟，Sam大脑一片空白，无法思考，差点就顺着Dean的话点头了。但他很快反应了过来：“希望你说的电视剧不是色情片……”

Dean紧紧黏在他身上，而Sam伸出手臂虚虚地环住Dean，纠结到底要不要抱回去。他发誓周围学生的视线能把他们两个人原地蒸发。

“Dean，”Sam寻思着组织语言，“……谈恋爱不是这样的。”

这句话刚说完他就后悔了，因为Dean窜出去的速度跟兔子一样快，好像他是什么接触传染的病毒似的。

“你为什么不早说？”Dean撅起嘴唇控诉道，好像刚才他做出的丢脸举动全都是Sam的错。

Sam无可奈何地摇了摇头。不敢相信他竟然要教Dean怎么谈恋爱，Dean？那个身高跟吧台一样高时就对酒吧了如指掌、睡过的姑娘按照地名排列可以组成一张美国地图的Dean？认真的吗？

“我们不需要靠得很近，”Sam又把Dean拽了回来，“保持一个舒服的距离就好。”

Dean还没分化的时候，小他四个年级的Sam就总能从各种各样的渠道听说关于他的传闻，无非是那个高年级转校生不仅脸长得好看，打棒球也酷毙了，还有他才刚来两天就泡上了学校里最漂亮最受欢迎的女孩。Sam毫不惊讶Dean总是能以最快速度成为学校里的话题人物，他一边收拾书包一边听同学们兴致勃勃地八卦，心想我哥就是这么耀眼，每个人都喜欢他，可他是我的。然后背起包跑向在教室门口等他放学的Dean。

尽管如此，Dean的约会经历总是很不顺利，通常在第四或者第五次他就会被甩，不过一般说来这时候他们也该搬走跑到下一个州了，所以Dean总是一副大大咧咧无所谓的样子。

Sam很想知道这是为什么，但每次在开口之前都会被Dean瞪回去。直到有一天他去找Dean的时候发现他和他新交的女朋友站在楼梯后，那个叫Susie还是Curreen的女孩怒气冲冲地对他哥大吼：“你根本就不在乎我，你只在乎你弟弟，我的天，到底是我在跟你谈恋爱还是他在跟你谈恋爱？”

Dean大声地叹了口气：“C'mon，我只是——Sammy？”

于是两个人同时转过头来，盯着呆呆地抓紧书包带的Sam，Sam浑身僵硬地站在那儿，感觉自己就像个被抓奸在床的小三。

“随便聊点什么，”Sam说，“或者一句话都不说就这么往下走就好。幻想脚下这条路会变得很长、很长，永远都走不到尽头，希望时间永远停留在这一刻。”

Dean没上过大学，没有女朋友，对另一种普通的、正常的生活的描绘来自四岁以前的记忆和对电视剧的想象。

从有记忆开始他就每天跟Dean待在一起，只有他们两个，但他从来没感到被抛弃，他哥把能给的所有关心、所有照顾都给了他。有时候Sam觉得世界上其他人都消失，只要他和Dean就够了。

他哥把自己的一切都给了他，他怎么可能不为Dean做相同的事情？

听到这儿Dean终于恍然大悟了，他咧开一个得意洋洋的笑容，洁白的牙齿露了出来。他总觉得这个表情是在炫耀，但Sam看着他就像看着一条叼回小球晃着尾巴求表扬的小狗。

“就像我们平时那样？”

“就像我们平时那样。”

***  
所以，他们一定是扮演情侣扮演得太像了。刚走到活动室旁边，就有一对Alpha和Omega注意到了他们，笑着邀请他们一起进去，说女巫每次都会选一对情侣祝福他们永远在一起。

“女巫？”Dean重复了一遍，扭过头看了一眼Sam。

“女巫。”Sam点了点头。

进入活动室之后，他们发现所有人围成了一个圈，那个据说是女巫的家伙站在最中间，让情侣们手牵手闭上眼睛，等待她选出今晚的幸运儿。

Dean警惕地问：“闭上眼睛我们怎么知道你选的是谁？”

女巫看着他，神秘地笑了笑：“被选中的人自然会知道的。”

然后Sam知道的下一件事就是他突然在一间上了锁的空教室醒来，他哥躺在他怀里，皮肤烫得可怕，信息素像被戳爆的水气球一样溢满整个房间。

***  
Omega保护协会总是不厌其烦地通过公益广告、法制节目，甚至报纸上近亲乱伦的社会版头条强调一个事实：把你家未结合的Alpha和Omega养在一起是危险、荒唐、违背社会道德公序良俗的，好像青春期Alpha和Omega们都是一年四季发情的宠物，必须得说服饲主赶紧给他们绝育不然早晚三年抱俩似的。

Sam不是没撞见过Dean进入发情期而抑制剂又恰好不在手边的尴尬情景，因为长期依赖黑市上的廉价抑制剂药物对Dean的作用也时有时无一塌糊涂，不幸遇到这种时候Dean就会自己开个房间把自己关起来几天，Sam第一次从Dean背包里翻出那个巨他妈大还带结的假阳具后，一连好几天他都没敢看Dean的正脸。

平时Dean从来不会抗拒Sam的接触（他试过，但每次都会在三秒钟之内败给Sam的狗狗眼），只有在发情期他会变得异常警惕和暴躁，在Sam尝试敲Dean锁紧的门问他发生了什么的时候，他用一连串射在墙壁上的子弹回答了Sam。

所以，也许跟其他Alpha截然相反，Sam对Omega的发情期没有一丁点旖旎的幻想，真的，他甚至怀疑生理课本上说Omega发情期时会变得格外敏感脆弱，需要Alpha的细心呵护和信息素抚慰是不是在鼓励傻逼Alpha上去送死。反正他哥一手捏死十个绝对没有问题。

但是此时此刻，他突然就特别理解了Dean、生理课本和Omega保护协会，觉得他们都值得为他多年以来的误解得到一个诚恳的道歉。

他妈的耶稣基督啊，Omega的发情期真是太要命了。

“Dean……”Sam小心翼翼地叫了一声Dean，他哥正尽力把自己在角落蜷缩成一团，“你，咳，你现在怎么样？”

苹果、焦糖和奶油的香甜味道充溢了每一寸空间，在空气中轻盈地打旋，就好像Sam走进了下午五点的烘焙坊，又或者有人在狭窄的房间里一连打翻了整整一打焦糖苹果派似的。但那感觉又不完全相同，至少Sam绝对不会对着一块新鲜出炉的甜点勃起。他必须得使劲吞咽唾液，才能让他的声音听上去不那么口干舌燥。

有一部分的他，本能里那个Alpha在他耳边不停咆哮，让他把什么兄弟乱伦三年抱俩的狗屎都抛到脑后，让他现在就抓住发情中的Dean把他拖过来，标记本来就该属于他的Omega。他的指甲掐得掌心生疼，但那根本比不上冲昏头脑的欲望十分之一。

Dean浑身都在不正常地哆嗦和发烫，但他还是拼命撑起恶狠狠的表情，那双金绿色的眼睛蒙着一层亮晶晶的、脆弱的水雾——如果Sam之前能亲眼看到他哥的脸，他八成就不会对Omega发情期产生心理阴影了——“你说呢？”

“你也不太可能恰好身上带了抑制剂或者——”Sam结巴了一下，“那、那个玩具对吧？”天知道有段时间上厕所的时候他都会忍不住偷偷比较一下自己的大小，他把这种行为归结于雄性该死的争强好胜的本能，还好Dean对此一无所知，不然他绝对会嘲笑Sam到死。

“靠！”Dean的手指揪紧了衬衫领口，好像不知道该扯开还是裹得更紧一点。即使隔着一整条房间对角线Sam也能看清Dean脸上的红晕，一直蔓延到脖颈、胸膛和被衣服遮挡的部分。“谁他妈会随身带，嗯……带那种东西……”

“Well……事实看来还是挺需要的。”Sam调整了一下姿势，勃起的性器在牛仔裤里卡得难受。

这个动作立刻引起了Dean的警惕，他下意识地摸了一把腰后别的枪：“别乱动。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，色厉内荏地警告他。

Sam连忙摆了摆手表示无辜。

“至少我们终于知道那些失踪的情侣究竟是怎么回事了，”Sam努力把注意力从Dean身上移开，“他们肯定也都中了招，被困在这个鬼知道是哪里的地方。我只是不明白这个女巫到底想干什么，当丘比特吗？”

“也有可能是国家促进AO生育委员会派来的卧底。”Dean虚弱地开了个玩笑。

那股苹果派的浓郁香气越来越明显，明显到房间里两个人都不能假装忽视，每次呼吸Sam都能感受到它们通过犁鼻器拼命往肺部钻，再顺着血管泵到浑身上下每一个角落。他感觉饥渴，感觉渴望，欲火把他的脑细胞烧得乱七八糟，只剩下跟那个发情的Omega结合一个念头，哪怕为此要打上一架也无所谓。如果他已经状态这么糟糕了，他不敢想象Dean现在是什么感觉。

“Dean？”Sam试探性地叫道。

“嗯……”Dean模模糊糊地回答，“别说话，我正在，嗯啊，幻想昨晚酒吧那个大胸的金发妞儿……”汗水顺着他额头淌到紧闭的颤抖的睫毛上，他又紧张地扯了一下身上的旧皮衣。

那件皮衣。

Sam的呼吸窒息了片刻。

那是John的，他当然知道，John带着刚分化的Dean剪短发的时候顺便把它给了Dean。Sam明白他只是不想让Dean太过引人注目，那张脸已经够招蜂引蝶了，实在不需要再强调Omega修长柔韧的身体线条。但是John穿过那件皮衣那么久，面料里里外外都浸满了John的Alpha信息素味道，每次闻到Dean身上的气味都会让Alpha本性中的占有欲焦躁不安地咆哮，恨不得把其他所有信息素味道都抹平，再用自己的覆盖上去。

“别看我。”

Dean嘟囔道，声音低得差点让Sam以为是幻觉。显然Dean昏昏沉沉的大脑已经没法想到这句话通常起到的都是反效果了。Sam直愣愣地盯着Dean，喉咙吞咽的声音响到整个房间都在回音。

Dean急切地去解自己的皮带扣，试图把牛仔裤扒下来，但颤抖的手指一直在拖他后腿，他试了好几次才终于成功。然后是内裤。Sam能看清Dean翘起的阴茎，更隐秘的粉红色的肉穴，两个性器官都湿得一塌糊涂，那些液体在亮处淫秽地反着光。

“你……”Sam想要说话时才意识到自己的嗓音哑到几乎听不清，好像砂纸磨过毛玻璃一样。

Dean也许听见了，更有可能的是压根没注意Sam在说什么，他咬着嘴唇，焦躁不安地伸出手揉弄自己的性器，拼命把喉咙里细微的呻吟咽回去。

这个距离和角度Sam根本看不清什么，但这让安静房间里的声音显得更加清晰和突兀。Dean绝对湿透了，因为他把手指放进身体里的时候响亮的水声几乎淹没了他猝不及防地尖叫。

一根手指，然后又加了一根。

Dean呜咽着把手掌塞进嘴巴里咬紧，另一只手快速地抽送起来。Sam只能看到他哥随着节奏一颤一颤的大腿，碰到自己的敏感点时Dean的身体扯得像一把绷紧的弓。信息素的气味越来越浓，好像泄漏的煤气一样填充进每一寸空间，只需要一点点火星就会彻底爆炸。

Sam的阴茎抽动了一下，他再也忍不下去了。

“这样不行，Dean。你知道发情期不是硬抗就能过去的。”Sam慢慢地靠近Dean，而年长一点的猎人完全剥去了警惕性。现在他能看清Dean的手指在穴口黏糊糊地搅动的画面了，他的嗓子突然像陷入撒哈拉沙漠似的又干涩又炙热。

Sam试图用最轻柔的语气劝他，“我可以帮……”

“闭、闭嘴。”Dean恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你要是敢说出那句话，我发誓我绝对会杀了你的孩子，你孩子的孩子。”

Sam被噎了一下，过了好一会才重新找回语言：“就只是普通的结合，好吗？如果你不愿意我绝对不会标记你，我们得帮你度过这个。”

他当然不应该对此抱有期待，这是错的，是乱伦，是变态的淫乱行为，但从有记忆开始这是Dean第一次这么斩钉截铁地拒绝他，Sam觉得嘴里发苦。

天知道从他第一次发现自己对Dean产生性冲动之后，跟他哥待在一起就越来越变成一种永无止境的折磨。他需要Dean。绝望地、不顾一切地想要他，而Dean总是对他有求必应。

“不。”Dean又晃了晃脑袋，“你根本不明白，Sammy……我在发情，懂吗？到时候我肯定会发疯一样求你标记我。”

“那又有什么关系？”Sam脱口而出，“我根本不在乎。”

“可我在乎！”Dean的声音猛地提高了，“你知道标记是终生的吧？”

Sam呆呆地看着他，好像愚蠢的小动物第一次看见人类。难道你不相信我们会永远在一起吗？但这句话每个字的发音都突然变得太艰涩了，他什么都说不出口。

“我是个猎人，Sammy，从四岁开始我就是个猎人，到死我也会是猎人，你明白吗？我总要继承家族事业的，因为除了这个我什么都不会，而猎魔可能是我人生中唯一一件不会被我搞砸的事情。”

Dean低头笑了一下，那个笑容让Sam的心脏都在安静中攥紧。

“但是你跟我不一样，Sammy，你有选择。”Dean说话时舌头会从湿润饱满的嘴唇里滑出来一小截，Sam整个大脑都在乱糟糟地轰鸣，几乎没法思考Dean的话。

“我以为我们会一直在一起，但是你本来不应该像我一样淌这滩浑水，你值得拥有自己的、更棒的人生……我接受这点。”Dean颠三倒四地组织着语言，他大概把脑子里能想到的东西全都从角落里翻了出来，一股脑在Sam面前摊开，那些他曾经欲言又止的话，“你应该去上斯坦福，拿每年的全额奖学金，以优等的成绩毕业，当个律师，买一栋超他妈大的、不会闹鬼的房子，跟一个正常的Omega结合……”

拥有自己的人生。

读书、进修、毕业、成为律师，像每个幸运的有点天赋的混蛋一样努力工作，朝九晚五。买栋双层别墅，娶个漂亮温柔的妻子，生两个或者更多孩子，在周末修剪草坪或者庭院野餐，不需要为黑暗中的东西担惊受怕，不需要在枕头下和汽车后备箱里藏枪和砍刀，波澜不惊，循环往复，一直到死。

像每个普通人那样。像所有普通人那样。Sam想要的就只是这个。

他想要的是这个……吗？

“不，不是的。”Sam听见自己说出的每个字都在嗓子里颤抖，他怕得要命Dean不会相信他的话，从藏起斯坦福录取通知书那天对于Dean来说他大概就是个骗子了。“没有你那些对我来说一点意义都没有。”

Dean又笑了，“当然了，你小子永远别想甩开我。猎魔经过的时候我肯定会去找你，哈，你的孩子还能有一个会从美国每个州寄明信片给他的叔叔，绝对酷毙了。”

“我不是这个意思，Dean。”Sam一把抓住Dean的肩膀，强迫他抬起头来看着自己。Dean的眼睛睁大了，但是生理性的泪水糊了满眼，眼圈和脸颊都布满潮红。Sam怀疑Dean究竟能不能听清他在说什么，因为一碰到Dean对方就呜咽着想要凑得更近，Alpha和Omega的信息素像蛛网细密地绞缠在一起，在铺天盖地的荷尔蒙中拨动着两个人最细微的神经末梢。

“我不想要什么自己的、更棒的人生……”Sam紧紧盯着Dean的眼睛，“我只想要你。”

去他的普通人生活。

“从有记忆开始我就跟在你身后，我会抓着你的衣服追问你我们的妈妈去哪儿了，爸爸去哪儿了，为什么家里只有我们两个人。但你知道吗？那些问题的答案都不重要，不是真正重要……我只是想找个借口黏在你身边。因为你是我拥有的一切。”

“就算世界上其他所有人都摆在一起……我也会选择你。”

选择猎魔。乱伦。出生入死。选择家族事业。火焰地狱。选择世界上可能存在的一切痛苦。

选择Dean。

Dean呆呆地看着Sam。他的嘴巴张开了，鼻尖红得像是小丑顶着的红鼻头，这让本该煽情的画面看上去有点滑稽。

“我以为……以为……”

Dean开始结结巴巴，“但你可以有比我更好的——”

“选择？”Sam叹了口气，看着Dean的表情就好像怎么都教不会大他四岁的、在学习上一窍不通的哥哥哪怕最简单的数学题。

“可是谁会像你那么爱我？”

没有人。

这个答案在两个人眼神接触的一瞬间就浮现出来，填充进每一寸沉默的空间中，回音响亮又清晰。

爱这个词有时候显得太轻、太浅薄，不足以形容他们之间的关系。没有人会像他们这样爱彼此更胜过自己。他们分享过同一个房间、同一张床、同一个子宫，动脉里泵出的鲜活滚烫的血脉。结合不是联结，不是证明，他们生来本就如此。

Sam小心翼翼地捧起Dean的脸，低下头看着他，在那双清澈的眼睛里他能看见自己的倒影，相似的榛绿色瞳孔。Dean抬起眼睛。两个人的嘴唇突然变得像磁石一样被彼此吸引。最开始吻轻盈而温柔，然后变得像野火一样不顾一切地燃烧起来，Sam一边舔舐着Dean的嘴唇、齿龈和舌头，一边急不可耐地去扯他的衬衣和T恤。Dean手指哆嗦着解开他的皮带和裤子。

太炙热了。太滚烫了。皮肤接触的每一截都在高温中融化、湿润，当Dean终于笨拙地扒下他的裤子时，他们两个几乎同时发出了一声叹息。Sam的阴茎抵在Dean掌心里，顶端又硬又烫。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，恬不知耻地笑了起来：“你知道我偷偷比过你和那根玩具的尺寸吗？”

“什——”Sam愣了一下，然后忍不住也笑了。操。原来不止他一个人这么幼稚和无聊。“结果呢？”

“你比较大。”Dean夸张地抱怨道，“那已经是我能买到的最大号了！见鬼的你究竟是吃什么长大的！”

“我不知道。”Sam低下头咬了一口Dean的胸膛，那两颗乳头在信息素作用下翘了起来，在舌尖卷过表面时脆弱地颤抖。“你有偷偷喂过我吗？”

“操，操，”Dean低喘一声，手指插进Sam柔顺的卷发间，乳头被包裹进温暖湿润的口腔的感觉爽得他大腿都在打颤，Sam津津有味地吮吸就好像那里面真的能挤出什么东西似的，“你这个变态，嗯——”

空气里信息素的味道变得越来越浓，湿漉漉的荷尔蒙在他们之间传递，Dean能闻到薄荷和苹果派味相互渗透和融合，就像一滴墨水掉进了水杯里。

那刺激得他又湿得一塌糊涂，穴口流出一小股一小股的汁水，渴望把什么东西放进身体里，堵住肆意蔓延的欲望。从第一次发情期就开始依赖抑制剂的他从来没体会过这么强烈的性冲动。他试过用手指插进去，但是它们太细了，也不够长，不管怎么努力都戳不到最深处，只能起到一点隔靴搔痒的作用。但这种尝试至少证明了他有多饥渴，多么随时随地欢迎Alpha的进入。

Dean整个大脑都被搅成了一团糨糊，放在平时他大概会痛斥Alpha和Omega都是一群用下半身思考的动物，但现在他也差不多丧失了思考能力，满脑子想的都是Sam。

Sam。就只是Sam。他的兄弟。他的……

“Alpha。”Dean扯了扯Sam的衣领，仰起脸晕乎乎地命令道：“操我。”

Sam用猛地亲吻上去的动作向他证明了到底谁才是掌控局面的那个。Alpha沉重炙热的呼吸打在Dean脸颊上，他几乎有点想把自己蜷缩起来。但Sam以不容抗拒的力气将他一寸寸打开，好像猎手精准地卡住小虫的关节。

Sam把Dean翻了个身，让他跪趴在地板上。突然调转的视角让Dean紧张了一下，上午跟Sam在汽车旅馆门口就搞起来的记忆立刻回笼。操，他绝今晚对不要住在那个鬼地方了，因为所有人肯定都对那扇晃得跟他妈车震似的门记忆犹新。

“你在想什么？”

Sam的身体压了下来，舌头舔过Omega脖颈后的信息素腺体，短促直接的刺激让Dean腰窝一软，差点跪不住。Sam的声音变得又沉又哑，每个字都像是浸满了Alpha信息素的炸药，在胸腔紧贴着Dean的地方产生奇异而性感的共鸣。

Sam根本就不需要一个答案，那只是Alpha天生的占有欲占了上风的本能。但是Dean简直爱死他这副控制狂的样子了。

“你。”他的大腿都在打颤，夹杂着喘息的声音支离破碎，但他仍然努力转过脸看着Sam，笑了一下。

Alpha低声咆哮着，牙齿刺破了颈后薄薄的皮肤，在脆弱的腺体上碾磨，强烈的快感像是电流在他的脊椎上噼里啪啦地过了一圈，Dean失控的尖叫从嘴里冒了出来，手指在地面上胡乱地抓了两下。就算他翘过很多节生理课，他也明白Alpha会咬破Omega的信息素腺体，把自己的信息素注射进去，改变Omega的气味。他的味道会变得不仅像枪油、火药或者苹果派，他会闻起来像他的Alpha。但是那种感觉不仅不痛，他甚至像嗑了药一样有点飘飘然。

Sam又舔了两下那个他咬出的标记，粗糙的舌苔刮过柔嫩的伤口时Dean整个人都在颤栗。“操，Sammy，操，啊啊——”

Sam捏紧Dean的胯骨，把他拖到自己身下，那根Dean他妈的熟悉得要命的怪物阴茎抵在穴口处，Dean真的很不想承认但是那个湿透了的小洞饥渴地一张一合，期待Alpha彻底占有它。

“Dean，Dean……”

Sam一边叫他，一边慢慢地插了进去。他能清晰地感觉到阴茎是怎么挤开狭窄的穴肉，碾平内壁上每一条敏感的褶皱，一寸一寸没入从来没有人探索过的深处。更要命的是Sam一直在重复他的名字，那个简单的音节好像突然也变成了什么撩拨性欲的下流话，让他激动得不能自持。

太深了。太大了。

进入的过程好像黑白电影里的慢镜头一样被无限拉长，Dean张大嘴巴发出断断续续的呻吟，怀疑自己的脑子是不是也被放进去搅了搅才会变得一塌糊涂。

直到Sam终于完完全全插了进去，Dean才舒了一口气，几乎不能相信看上去那么窄小的肉穴能被撑得这么满。他甚至都不敢动一下，整个人僵硬得要命。

但是Sam咬着牙在他耳边低声哀求着：“Dean，我已经忍不住了。”

“你——”在抗议的话涌出来之前Sam就把它们重重地插了回去，捣碎成一连串毫无意义的尖叫和呻吟，“操、操你的，嗯啊，Sa-Sam，就这样——”

每次Sam插进去的时候Dean都能感觉到原本紧绷的肌肉正在颤巍巍地软化，迫不及待地迎上去包裹Alpha的性器，如果不是Sam抓住他，Dean绝对会支撑不住倒在地板上。他湿得好像那玩意打开了他身体里什么永远关不上的阀门，绞紧时响亮又淫秽的水声就算对Dean来说也太羞耻了。他咬紧牙关，痛恨自己正在需要自己保护的弟弟身下叫得像个婊子的念头。

当Sam又一次又深又重地操开他的时候，Dean像是突然被电流击中了，小腹里有一团酸软的快感涌了上来，顺着神经蔓延到浑身上下每一寸。他好像突然被抽走了脊椎，或者像只蝴蝶标本一样被大头钉卡在了原地，强烈的感受爽得他脚趾都在打颤。

“怎么回——”Dean瞪大了眼睛，在大脑做出判断之前身体就无意识地往前爬了两步，企图远离令人头皮发麻的恐怖快感。

“天，”Sam哑得几乎说不出话，语言全都变成了本能的呓语，“操到你的生殖腔了。Dean，你不知道你有多紧多热……”

他抓住Dean的腰，把他哥重新捞进了怀里，因为姿势的原因这次阴茎插得比上次更深，击打在那圈紧闭的肌肉环上。完全结合的感觉让两个人都呼吸困难。Dean整个人都变成了一块在高温中融化的黄油，汗水和泪水混合着从脸颊上淌下来，再掉在地板上留下一团一团的水渍。

阴茎的顶端在宫口碾磨着，尝试着完全打开那个小口。持续不断的快感像永不停息的海浪一样将他淹没，Dean觉得既像是被抛到了高高的浪尖上，又像是没入潮湿的海底，他简直没法思考，每个细胞都在尖叫着渴望Alpha的标记。

那是Sam。是他血脉相连的亲兄弟。他们现在在做的事情是乱伦，是会让他们死后会下地狱的罪孽，但他们又他妈的那么契合，好像他们生来就被塑造成了相拼的形状，所以那些狗屎突然就变得一点都不重要了。

如果时间真的可以停止那他希望它就停在现在。忘掉女巫，忘掉猎魔，忘掉死亡和分离，忘掉永无止境的破事。

“Sam，Sammy，我已经——”

Sam的喘息声越来越沉，插入的节奏也越来越粗暴和不顾一切，但Dean每次都会哭叫着迎上去，张开腿乞求Alpha插得再深一点。搅得黏糊糊的体液顺着他的腿根流下来，另一部分又被Sam的动作重新带进去，他像只被丢进浴缸里的猫，浑身上下都湿漉漉地黏在一起。

只需要一下。再多一点刺激。

阴茎完全挤开了闭合的小口，插进那个柔嫩的器官时Dean全身都在颤抖，他尖叫着射了出来，下身水流得乱七八糟，他大概是射了一地，甚至可能还潮吹了，堵都堵不住的液体淌得到处都是。

Sam咬住Dean的腺体，肌肉绷紧了，低吼着也射了出来。Alpha阴茎上撑开了又粗又大的结，被塞到不能再满的恐惧让Dean浑身颤栗，但Sam把他紧紧抱在怀里。生殖腔口绞紧了结，确保Alpha的精液一点都不会漏出去。一股股热流涌入生殖腔，细密地覆盖上每一个角落。Dean拽了一把Sam，让他凑过来跟他接吻。

Sam看着他的时候Dean能从那双清澈的眼睛里看见自己的影子，好像全世界就只剩下他们两个似的。

而Dean心不在焉地想带Sam去酒吧打台球这个借口能不能骗过老爸。


End file.
